Love In Bikini Bottom
by Crazy Amazing
Summary: SpongeBob has been in love with Sandy since she first saved him from that giant clam, but she only sees him as a friend. What happens when he decides to try and make Sandy his? Will it work, or will SpongeBob lose Sandy to someone else?
1. The Krusty Krab

**Note: This is my first fanfic, so be nice! I've loved SpongeBob since forever and since I couldn't find the story I wanted to read about him and Sandy. I thought I'd write it myself. This first chapter is a little short but just remember: it's only the beginning! Constructive critisism is appreciated and so are thoughts and comments :)**

* * *

The Krusty Krab

"_La la la la la la la," SpongeBob sang as he planted the last of the flowers for Sandy in her garden. It was her birthday and she hadn't told anyone about it, but SpongeBob had been counting down the days since Easter and now it was February. He finished quickly and giggled to himself when he saw Sandy coming home. SpongeBob hid behind the tree so he could jump out and surprise her. It wasn't long before Sandy noticed the flowers – they covered the entire ground of her tree dome._

"_What the..?" she said to herself. Sandy liked flowers but not enough to want a million of them in her home._

"_Surprise! Happy birthday Sandy!" SpongeBob jumped out from his hiding place, laughing. Sandy didn't laugh; instead she looked sternly at the childish sponge._

"_SpongeBob, what have I told yall about doing stuff to my home without permission?" SpongeBob saw that she wasn't pleased with his birthday surprise and was saddened._

"_I'm sorry, Sandy. I thought you would like it and it is your birthday..." he stopped, realizing that he had made a mistake. He had honestly thought that Sandy would love the flowers and it had taken him so long to do. His efforts had been in vain and he made his way slowly to the door. Sandy, understanding that SpongeBob meant well, softened._

"_Aw shucks. It was real nice of you, SpongeBob." He turned back, beaming._

"_You mean it? You don't hate it?"_

"_Heck no! It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Sandy said, smiling at her friend. She reached for his hand and they shared a hug._

"_You know SpongeBob, I always thought you were cute," Sandy said, her face looming closer to his. SpongeBob's little heart began to beat wildly. _This is the moment I have been waiting for_, he thought to himself, just as Sandy's lips touched his._

BRRRRR! BRRRRR! BRRRRR!

SpongeBob woke up when his fog horn alarm went off. _Tartar sauce_, he thought to himself. _It was that same dream again_. He'd been having the same dream every night for three weeks now and he wanted the dreams to stop. No matter what his feelings were for Sandy, it was obvious that she would never see him as anything more than a friend. Besides, he was quite a bit younger than her, unlike Larry. Larry made it clear that if Sandy wanted him, he was there. Why would Sandy choose SpongeBob over Larry anyway? He was tall, strong and all the girls loved him, whereas SpongeBob was short, weak and had never been on a date.

"Meow," Gary said, pushing his bowl towards SpongeBob.

After SpongeBob had fed Gary and then himself, he got ready for work and skipped there merrily. He loved nothing more than to cook burgers for Mr Krabs – he would actually do it for free. At the wages Mr Krabs offered, SpongeBob might as well have.

"Hi Squidward!" SpongeBob greeted the sullen squid who ignored him. No matter how badly Squidward treated SpongeBob, SpongeBob would always see him as a good friend. SpongeBob felt so happy while he was working. He loved being a fry cook more than he loved jelly fishing: nothing could compare to it; at least, not until Sandy had moved into Bikini Bottom.

At around lunch time Patrick came into the Krusty Krab and ordered seven Krabby Patties. SpongeBob gleefully made his best friend's order and Squidward grumpily served him. Patrick ate the burgers in one mouthful and belched loudly.

"That'll be $20.93," Squidward said in his nasally voice. Patrick looked at him blankly.

"Oh, I don't have any money," he said, scratching his behind. Squidward's eyes twitched; Mr Krabs would not be happy. As if on cue, the bright red crab burst out of his office with wild eyes.

"What?! Who doesn't have any money??" he bellowed in Squidward's face. Squidward calmly wiped the spit from Mr Krabs' mouth from his face and pointed at Patrick, who grinned sheepishly and tried to run away. Mr Krabs grabbed the back of Patrick's neck and pulled him back.

"You an' I are gonna have a little talk in my office," Mr Krabs said threateningly, dragging Patrick. Patrick began to scream and cry. Once they were gone, Sandy entered the Krusty Krab.

"Hiya Squidward. Is SpongeBob around?" she asked.

"Yes, but you're going to have to wait until he gets off work. Mr Krabs doesn't let us go on breaks," Squidward's voice was full of resentment. He was only working at the Krusty Krab until he was discovered – either for playing the clarinet, dancing or his art skills. Any day now, someone would come along and make him rich. That's what he told himself to stay motivated in life anyway.

"That's okay, I'll wait for him," Sandy said, sitting down. Squidward shook his head.

"Mr Krabs has a strict no-sitting-unless-you-buy-something policy," he said. So Sandy bought a Krabby Patty, although she couldn't eat it as she was wearing her helmet. _Mr Krabbs is so cheap_, she thought.

"I heard that thought, missy!" Mr Krabs yelled through his closed office door. Sandy was startled; how did Mr Krabs hear what she was thinking?!

A few hours later the Krusty Krab was closing down. Mr Krabs came out of his office and dismissed Squidward and SpongeBob. Patrick hadn't left Mr Krabs' office in all that time and if Squidward cared about him at all he would have been worried. As it were, Squidward despised the starfish and went home without a second thought to him. SpongeBob would have cared if he had known that his best friend was tied up, gagged and locked in the treasure chest in Mr Krabs' office, but he was unaware. He had, however, seen when Sandy had entered the Krusty Krab and told himself to stay cool in front of her. He couldn't risk making her think he was a clown.

"Hey Sandy," he said smoothly, tripping over a bucket and mop and falling to the floor. _Darn it_. Sandy giggled at her friend's clumsiness and helped him up.

"Hi SpongeBob. Walk with me?" she asked. They walked in the direction of Sandy's house. On the outside SpongeBob appeared to be normal but on the inside he was a mess of nerves – he always was around Sandy but he usually hid it well.

"Can I ask a favour of you, SpongeBob?"

"Of course, Sandy. I'll do anything for you; you're one of my best friends," he replied. They smiled at each other, each thinking their own thoughts for a while.

"Could you talk to Mr Krabs about hiring me as a fry cook? I need a new job since the scientist thing isn't going so well..." Sandy said sadly. She had wanted to be a scientist her whole life but now that she was one, she was finding it harder than she expected. The chimps above the water were sly about it but they had been paying her less and less money each month and now she barely had enough to live on.

"Of course I will!" SpongeBob said cheerfully. He hoped that Sandy got the job: it would mean that he would see her more often and they would be working together. Sandy grinned, happy that SpongeBob would help her. They had arrived at Sandy's tree dome.

"Oh, thank you so much SpongeBob!" she said. She hugged him quickly and then ran inside. SpongeBob was glad that she went home so fast; otherwise she would have seen him blushing.

"You're welcome," he whispered, and walked home.


	2. FryCooking & JellyFishing

**Note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the first one, or even more :) It would have been up sooner but my editor is on holiday...so if there are things wrong with it, SORRY! and tell me so I can fix it please :P It's hard to spot your own mistakes because you just glance over them...weird. Hopefully there will be another update this week, but I can't make any promises although I'm sure there will be. Oh yeh! I forgot a disclaimer last time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants, the characters or anything else like that. All credit goes to Stephen Hillenburg! At least...I THINK he created it all...**

Fry-Cooking and Jelly-Fishing

SpongeBob couldn't believe his luck. After a brief negotiation with Mr Krabs, they had made the arrangement that Sandy would learn how to be a fry-cook from SpongeBob and if she succeeded then she would work shifts at the Krusty Krab – for minimum wage, of course. SpongeBob looked forward to spending days – maybe even weeks! – teaching Sandy how to flip burgers.

"Help me!" SpongeBob stopped mopping the floors. It was mere hours before opening hours and a SpongeBob could have sworn he had heard a voice shouting for help from inside the Krusty Krab. But that was impossible: there was no-one there yet. Not even Mr Krabs was there.

"Someone please, help!" the voice yelled again and SpongeBob worked out that it came from Mr Krabs' office. SpongeBob grabbed the mop he was using and held it up like a weapon, water dripping off the end. Slowly and cautiously, he walked towards Mr Krabs's office, his skinny legs shaking in fear.

"H-hello?" he called nervously.

"Help! I'm in the treasure chest!" SpongeBob fearfully opened the treasure chest in Mr Krabs's office and was shocked to find Patrick in there – and he was tied up. There was a cloth hanging loosely around Patrick's neck that used to be around his mouth; he'd somehow managed to remove it.

"Patrick! What are you doing in there?!" SpongeBob asked; untying him and helping him to get out of the chest. Patrick looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey SpongeBob; what are you doing in my house?" he asked stupidly. SpongeBob explained to him that he was at the Krusty Krabs and had probably been there for some time. Patrick didn't believe him and went home, muttering something about having an idiot for a best friend. SpongeBob went back to mopping the floor.

Around ten o'clock, Sandy showed up so SpongeBob could teach her the ways of the fry-cook. SpongeBob had it all planned out: he would teach her slowly so she would have to be with him longer. It was a genius plan. He started by showing her how to tie an apron properly – single knot, not double. Then he taught her the correct way to put gloves on – left hand first. By the time he demonstrated how to take a burger out of the freezer, Sandy had grown bored. While SpongeBob was busy in the freezer, she snuck off to the grill and made three Krabby Patties while he was gone.

"Sandy, I didn't teach you that yet," SpongeBob pointed out. She shrugged: it was an easy job.

"Order up!" she yelled happily. Squidward glared at her through the square hole in the wall.

"I'm right here so you don't need to yell," he said angrily. Sandy apologised and handed over the burgers. SpongeBob realised what was happening and tried to stop it. He ran out of the kitchen and knocked Squidward to the ground; the Krabby Patties flew into the air and landed in the mouths of three hungry customers who ate without hesitating.

"Noooooo! I was too late," SpongeBob cried, tears forming in his eyes. A Krabby Patty couldn't just be made by anyone; they required love, care and attention before serving. He doubted that Sandy had done any of that as he hadn't taught it to her yet.

"Too late for what?" Sandy asked, coming out of the kitchen. SpongeBob shook his head sadly; too emotional to speak. _The poor customers have to sample such badly-crafted patties_. He would never live it down. Sandy had probably single-handily tarnished the Krusty Krab record beyond repair. It was his entire fault; if only he had kept an eye on her at all times. Mr Krabs was going to be furious. _Oh no – what if I get fired?_ SpongeBob worried about what would happen next.

"Hey, this Krabby Patty...Did you make it?" one of the customers was asking Sandy. She beamed at her.

"Sure did," she said.

"It's fantastic! I'd like to have another." The fish's companions agreed with her and they ordered another three Krabby Patties. Sandy happily retreated back to the kitchen to get started on them and Squidward returned to the cash register, leaving SpongeBob on the floor. Lying there listening to the events unfolding around him, SpongeBob realised that Sandy hadn't done a bad job after all. In fact, she'd done wonderfully! He went back to the kitchen and praised her good work and fast learning.

"Aw shucks, its no big deal. I just had an excellent teacher is all," she said, hugging SpongeBob. He babbled something unintelligently. Just then, Mr Krabs burst into the kitchen.

"Quit wasting time! I aint paying you two so you can hug instead of cook!" he scolded them and they got back to work. It took a while for Mr Krabs' words to sink in Sandy's mind – Mr Krabs was going to pay her! Now she would have enough money to live off of. She was so happy, she sang while she flipped burgers; which was music to SpongeBob's ears. If he had any.

*

"Hey Sandy, I'm having a little gathering at my place; just us fry-cooks. Well, I know you've only been a fry-cook for a week but you've really caught on and I think you could even become as good as I am one day. You know, I always wanted to be a fry-cook just like you always wanted to be a scientist...Oh wait, that's not going so well for you anymore, is it? Don't worry; I'm sure things will pick up. You are the smartest person I have ever met so I don't think there will be any problem with you getting stuck in to the whole science thing...Anyway, you in?" SpongeBob asked nervously.

"Meow," Gary answered.

"I know; it's too long right? How about this: Hey Sandy, you. Me. My place. 7:30pm." SpongeBob waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Gary stared at his owner for a minute before slithering off. SpongeBob hit his head against the wall five times.

"Dhow! I'm never going to ask her at this rate," he said. He wandered over to the armchair in front of the TV and sat down, depressed. Sandy wasn't even in front of him and yet he couldn't find the perfect words to invite her over. He switched the TV on.

"Do you like one of your friends but are too scared to tell them how you feel?" an advertiser with a bad wig asked. SpongeBob looked up.

"Yeah..."

"Are you trying to invite said friend over but can't find the right words?" the advertiser continued.

"Yeah."

"Do you think said friend will never see you as anything romantic?"

"Yeah!"

"Is your name SpongeBob Squarepants?" SpongeBob's eyes bulged. It was as if the advert had been made specifically for him. He eagerly listened to the rest of it.

"Then order your very own 10-Steps-To-Get-The-One-You-Like-To-Like-You-Back book, today! Only $19.99! Call this number now!" SpongeBob didn't pause for thought; he grabbed his phone and called them as fast as he could. They promised to deliver his book within 24 hours so he immediately went to stand next to his post box to wait for it.

By the time the sun went down and then back up again, SpongeBob was using the post box as a pillow to sleep on. He didn't so much as stir when the postman came buy and delivered his book. Soon though, Patrick came by and violently poked SpongeBob with a stick, waking him up.

"Good morning, best buddy," Patrick grinned. SpongeBob yawned, stretched and then returned his friend's greeting.

"Wanna go jelly-fishing?" Patrick asked. SpongeBob shook his head.

"Not today, Patrick. I'm waiting for a delivery," SpongeBob explained. Patrick pulled a package out from behind him.

"You mean this?" he asked, grinning brightly. He had something against his best friend and he knew it. SpongeBob took in the book-shape of it and knew that it was his book. He didn't want his best friend to know what it was so he had to make sure that Patrick didn't open it under any circumstances.

"Yeah! Thanks pal," SpongeBob said carefully, reaching for it. Patrick held it out of SpongeBob's reach.

"What is it anyway?" he asked. SpongeBob thought quickly.

"Soap," he replied. Patrick pulled a repulsed face. "So can I have it now?"

"Not until you go jelly-fishing with me," Patrick said cunningly, for him. SpongeBob sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with Patrick – because he did – he just didn't want to go jelly-fishing when he could be finding out how to woo Sandy. He didn't want to tell Patrick that because even though Patrick was SpongeBob's best friend, SpongeBob was scared of what he might say. Would he laugh? SpongeBob supposed that it would be funny to everyone else – the square sponge in love with the beautiful and smart squirrel who obviously didn't feel the same way. No, SpongeBob would keep his feelings for Sandy a secret.

So SpongeBob and Patrick spent a few hours in Jelly-Fish Fields, catching jelly-fish and then letting them go. Patrick couldn't stop laughing but SpongeBob had to force his laughter; no matter how much fun jelly-fishing was SpongeBob just couldn't enjoy himself knowing that the longer he spent with Patrick, the longer he had to wait to read his new book. Finally though, Patrick grew bored and handed SpongeBob his parcel.

"Here you go SpongeBob. Hope you enjoy your 10-Steps-To-Get-The-One-You-Like-To-Like-You-Back book!" SpongeBob froze as Patrick walked off, laughing his stupid head off. _Ah shrimp! How does Patrick know?_

* * *


	3. Leading By Example

**Note: Okay, I'm pretty sure I have disappointed you all with my lateness. Sorry! I have excuses but really, what difference would that make? They aren't even good excuses x) Except for "it was my birthday!" but that's only one day so...I'm in love. Her name is V V Brown. She is my new favourite singer (just so you know, I have a new favourite singer every few months or so...). I FINALLY have her album and I can't help but get distracted by it...oops. Also, I have rediscovered the song "What's It Gonna Be" by H'Two'O. It's not that known but youtube it, it's really nice :) I'm just going to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far! I love to read your thoughts and comments, they mean a lot to me. Oh gosh this note is far too long, but I have one more thing left to say: I realised a few days ago that SpongeBob talks American, right? And I'm not...so it's hard to write things like "mail box" instead of "post box" XD So I decided to just write it any how, hope you, the kind reader, don't mind! ;D Anyways...on with the story!**

* * *

Leading By Example

SpongeBob ran to his bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him so that not even Gary could interrupt him. He tore open the packaging as fast as he could and held the book up in the air to bask in its glory. His eyes were moist with happiness and SpongeBob told himself that he was prepared to do what ever the book told him to do in order to make Sandy his. He opened the book to the first page and couldn't help himself; he just had to stare at it in amazement. It was the contents page:

Step One – Lead by Example

Step Two – Challenge Yourself and Grow

Step Three – Forgive. Forget. Be Happy

Step Four – Be Positive

Step Five – Enjoy Life

Step Six – Be Generous

Step Seven – Have Reasonable Standards

Step Eight – No Unconditional Love

Step Nine – Give Them What They Want

Step Ten – Never Stop Trying

SpongeBob turned to the first page and began to read quietly aloud.

"_Step one – Lead by Example. If you want to make someone fall in love with you, you'll have to fall in love with yourself first._ I wonder what that means. Of course I love myself!" SpongeBob paused for thought and then continued reading.

"_Just as, if you want respect, you must demonstrate self-respect, no one worthy of your time is going to surrender their heart to someone who can't even impress themselves._ Is that why Sandy doesn't like me in that way? Because I can't "impress myself"? _Think of all the wonderful, interesting, clever, and enchanting parts of your personality and realize how valuable they make you as a person._ That's easy! I'm fun, I can sing, I'm thoughtful, I have my own house, I have amazing friends and a wonderful snail. _How you see yourself and treat yourself shows the rest of the world how you should be treated. Lead with an example of appreciation for the unique and fantastic person you are and others will follow. If you want to make someone fall in love with you, the first 'someone' should be YOU._"

SpongeBob sat back once he had completed reading the first step. It hadn't been at all what he had been expecting. SpongeBob thought that the book would have a bunch of things he would have to do to and for Sandy like buying her chocolates, complimenting her and doing romantic things for her. Now he was being told to pamper himself before even THINKING about going after Sandy. So SpongeBob did what any self-respecting sponge would do. He booked himself in a health spa, complete with mani-pedi and "feel good hour" for the weekend. SpongeBob enjoyed himself there immensely; in fact he even made a second appointment! He met so many different kinds of underwater creatures and he loved that there were so many to talk to. He talked to them about anything from the colour of the walls to the new cereal he had been trying out recently (Barnacle Bites). The other sea creatures weren't too responsive but that didn't stop SpongeBob from talking nineteen to the dozen. He even saw Squidward there but the squid did his best to avoid SpongeBob: he didn't want him to ruin what was probably the only pleasant weekend he would have.

When SpongeBob finally got back from his relaxing weekend, the first thing he did was buy a million different mirrors. He hung them up all over his house and whenever he caught sight of his reflection he said to himself:

"Now that is one good-looking sponge," and then he would purr. In between that, he made a list of all of his redeeming features and favourite quirks. When he was done he framed the list – it consisted of over a thousand things in the tiniest handwriting – and presented it to Gary as a gift. _He's acting more crazy than usual_, the snail thought to himself, before gorging himself on his secret stash of junk food. He despised that organic stuff SpongeBob usually bought for him.

SpongeBob took a relaxing bubble bath soon after and played soothing music in the background just like he had seen Squidward do thousands of times. When he was finished, SpongeBob felt like a new sponge. He was proud of himself for following the steps so cleverly. His phone rang then and he answered it smoothly.

"SquarePants residence, SpongeBob speaking."

"Hiya SpongeBob!" It was Sandy. "I'm in a bit of a pickle and I need your help. Do you think you could come to the Treedome and help me out?" SpongeBob thought about it for a moment. He wanted to say yes instantly but now that he had his new book, he would have to consult with it first before making any decisions. As he was only on the first stage, SpongeBob didn't like to skip ahead and so he re-read it all.

"SpongeBob? You still there?" Sandy asked, concerned. _He's being mighty quiet_, she thought to herself.

"One moment Sandy," SpongeBob said distractedly. He scratched his head in confusion. One phrase stood out to him the most, "_lead with an example of appreciation for the unique and fantastic person you are and others will follow". _SpongeBob wasn't too sure about that, but the book said it and the book was law now.

"I'm sorry Sandy but I'd rather just reflect on what a brilliant sea sponge I am, because I'm in love with myself," he said confidently. On the other end of the line, Sandy was puzzled and angry. SpongeBob had just turned her down for...well, himself! He had been as self-centred as that toned lobster, Larry and Sandy didn't like it one bit.

"Ah just forget I ever called you!" she fumed, slamming the receiver down. SpongeBob stared at the phone in shock. What had just happened? Didn't the book work? But that was impossible. It couldn't have been the book's fault that Sandy had hung up on him. _Maybe I have to do all the steps before I see any change_. That had to be it.

The next day at the Krusty Krab, Sandy greeted SpongeBob with dark stares and stony silences. SpongeBob didn't know why she was acting that way and was worried that she was never going to speak to him again. He did everything he could think of to get her to talk to him again: he made jokes, he made fun of his shoes, he talked about science – he even tried karate! Nothing worked though and by lunch time SpongeBob was close to giving up.

A little after SpongeBob's close admit to defeat, Plankton decided to try (for the millionth) time to attempt to steal either a Krabby Patty or the formula. Today, Plankton figured that he had perfected his plan. Today was the day he would get the formula. _Won't Karen be proud!_

Plankton walked over to the cash register where Squidward was and climbed up so that he could be seen.

"I'd like to buy a Krabby Patty please," he said cheerily. Mr Krabs appeared out of nowhere, almost giving Squidward a heart attack and causing him to drop the magazine he had been reading.

"Oh please! As if you'd think that I'd sell anything to you! Ar ar ar ar ar," he laughed, spraying spit on Plankton's tiny form. Plankton wiped it off disgustedly.

"Well," he said with an evil glint in his eye. "I'm willing to pay **triple** the normal amount." Mr Krabs' eyes became dollar signs.

"Done!" he agreed in a heartbeat. Plankton beamed.

"One Krabby Patty," Squidward called to SpongeBob and Sandy in the back.

"I'll do it," SpongeBob offered. Sandy ignored him and SpongeBob's shoulder froze. Sandy made the patty in record time and handed it over. During this exchange, SpongeBob saw who the customer was.

"Plankton??" SpongeBob jumped through the window that lead to where Squidward was and flattened Plankton. Dollar bills floated in the air, only to be quickly snatched by greedy Mr Krabs. SpongeBob stuffed the Krabby Patty in his mouth and swallowed, before standing up and peeling the squashed Plankton off of his chest.

"That was really sneaky Plankton," he said. Plankton groaned. After carefully tucking the bills into his wallet and kissing them, Mr Krabs flicked Plankton out of the Krust Krab and back into the Chum Bucket where he belonged.

"Thanks for that me boy," he said to SpongeBob. "Trust Plankton to pick up on me secret weakness: money!"

"It's all in a day's work, sir," SpongeBob said modestly, saluting Mr Krabs with his spatula. In the kitchen, Sandy rolled her eyes.

When the Krusty Krab finally closed, SpongeBob followed Sandy home. She pretended not to notice. After a while, SpongeBob stood in front of her so that she couldn't avoid him.

"Aw come on Sandy! I don't even know what I did wrong. Please talk to me," he begged, tears threatening to pour out of his blue eyes. Sandy took pity on him, even though she was still mad.

"Because of you, I had to chase a jellyfish out of my house with no net. Do you know how hard – or how painful – that was? I thought I could count on you to be there for me but I guess I was wrong," she said. The jellyfish had stung her numerous times and although the marks were gone her hands still stung a little. SpongeBob felt bad that he hadn't helped her but it wasn't his fault – the book told him to!

"Sandy I–" he tried to apologise but she cut him off.

"I guess you're more important than our friendship." SpongeBob shook his head.

"It wasn't like that! I promise you!"

"So what was it like, huh SpongeBob?" SpongeBob fell silent. He couldn't tell her about the book! It would ruin the whole purpose of it. He didn't know what to tell her as he didn't want to lie to Sandy, so SpongeBob kept quiet. Sandy sighed.

"I see. I'll catch ya tomorrow SpongeBob." Sandy walked home, leaving SpongeBob alone.


	4. Challenging Yourself and Growing

**Note: Woops! I forgot to mention in the previous note that everything in the "book" SpongeBob bought, I found on the internet. So no credit to me XP HOWEVER! I do have something to give myself credit for. I drew SpongeBob and Sandy! It was my first ever attempt so I don't think it's that good...See for yourself, it's on my profile along with my second attempt ;D Enjoy this chapter and remember how I love reviews o^_^o**

* * *

Challenging Yourself and Growing

Gary had been snoring quietly for hours now but SpongeBob just couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't stop thinking about Sandy and how he had upset her. It bothered him how he could have hurt her and allowed her to walk away from him without apologising. He just had to apologise otherwise he might never sleep again. SpongeBob got out of bed and after grabbing a guitar he left the house without even changing his clothes. SpongeBob ran all the way to Sandy's Treedome and, once there, put on the helmet with water so that he wouldn't shrivel up in the fresh air. Next was the tricky part, but SpongeBob managed it fine. He climbed the tall tree at the centre of the dome and swiftly slipped through the window that would take him into Sandy's bedroom. He quietly set up a tall stool and began to strum his guitar, causing Sandy to stir.

"Wha..? SpongeBob? What time is it?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It is time for me to apologise...in song!" SpongeBob said enthusiastically, and began.

"_I'm sorry Sandy_

_For not being there for you_

_Things were not dandy_

_But you managed to pull through_

_You know that we're best friends_

_For you I would do anything_

_Me and you 'til the end_

_More devoted than a queen and king_

_Sandy, I really am sorry_

_And holy cow_

_The look on your face makes me worry_

_What are you – ow!_

Sandy had dragged her heavy body out of bed and snatched the guitar away from SpongeBob – almost pulling his arms off – and smashed it repeatedly on the floor. Her eyes were red with tiredness and SpongeBob began to wander if this had been the best idea. Once the guitar was broken beyond repair, Sandy turned to SpongeBob.

"If I forgive you, will you promise never to come over at this hour ever again unless I need you to?" SpongeBob nodded quickly. Sandy sighed.

"I forgive you," she said reluctantly. SpongeBob's face lit up and he hugged her tightly, glad that she had accepted his apology.

The next day at the Krusty Krab things went on like normal. Mr Krabs was greedy, Squidward was miserable, Patrick was stupid and SpongeBob and Sandy were talking again. The day was pretty much ordinary and nothing of interest happened. When SpongeBob got home after work he locked himself in his room and took out the 10-Steps-To-Get-The-One-You-Like-To-Like-You-Back book. He began to read the second step:

"_Step Two – Challenge Yourself and Grow. Change is exciting. Change is a mystery. _That is so true! Change is both of those things! _People who challenge themselves, grow and transform have an aura of adventure that keeps other people interested. It also makes others want to come along for the ride. _Wow! I'm learning so much. _Keep learning, trying and embracing new parts of the universe. Make someone fall in love with you and make sure they can't turn their attention away from you for fear they will miss your next exciting development._ This is going to be fun!"

SpongeBob was out of the pineapple house like a shot. He knew EXACTLY what he had to do.

*

_Huh, I wonder where SpongeBob is..._ Sandy wasn't usually early for work but SpongeBob always was. Except for today: he was five minutes late to be early. If he came in the next two minutes then he wouldn't even be early – he'd simply be on time today. All kinds of scenarios kept running through Sandy's mind, and none of them were pretty. She was worried about her naive friend; there was no telling what could have happened to him.

One tense minute later (for Sandy anyway), the front doors of the Krusty Krab were pushed open with such force that they made a loud bang. The sea creature who had used the force walked in suavely. His trainers were so white that they made Sandy shield her eyes until they adjusted to the shear gleam. He was wearing a big, white and brown striped hooded jumper and baggy blue jeans. His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses.

"Sp-SpongeBob?!" Sandy spluttered. What had happened to the cute little sponge and his shirt and pants? He chuckled and removed his glasses.

"Yo." His voice had lost its squeaky high pitch and was now deep. Mr Krabs walked by and told SpongeBob and Sandy to hurry up and get in the kitchen. He didn't seem to notice SpongeBob's new look at all; he didn't even glance in SpongeBob's direction.

"Let's bounce, Dee-Dee," he said to Sandy; his way of talking had also changed. Sandy followed SpongeBob into the kitchen in a daze.

"What happened to ya?" she asked him.

"I'm a changed man now, Dee-Dee. I go to the gym, meet people in bars and hang out in the rough part of town. I'm a lean mean fighting machine!" Sandy didn't look too sure. SpongeBob was anything BUT mean and he was far too sensitive to be doing any of the things he had just mentioned. What was going on? She wanted to ask so many questions but she couldn't because just then a large group of fish entered the Krusty Krab and altogether they ordered 78 Krabby Patties. The two of them got to work and eventually completed the order. They sat down, exhausted.

"Phew! Them critters sure know how to ware us out!" Sandy said.

"Yeah, they need to slow their roll," SpongeBob replied. SpongeBob's new way of talking annoyed Sandy: it wasn't SpongeBob, it wasn't how he was.

"SpongeBob, what's going on with ya?" she demanded. SpongeBob scratched his head. The book hadn't mentioned any hostile behaviour. _It's probably in the next step_, he thought.

"What you talking 'bout Dee-Dee?" he said, avoiding her gaze. If she kept asking him questions it was only a matter of time before he broke down and told her about the book; then the snail would be out of the bag and she would know his secret.

"You changed your clothes, you changed your speaking and you changed what you normally do. Not to mention the other day when you were rude to me on the phone..." SpongeBob gulped anxiously. He was seconds away from revealing his secret, he just knew it.

"S-so where're you goin' with this?" He didn't want to ask that question, but he had to.

"I wanna know why." SpongeBob felt it then, rising inside of him, threatening to burst out. He tried with all his might to push it down and keep it there. He couldn't let it out; he couldn't let Sandy hear the truth.

"Sandy! Sandy! I need to talk to Sandy!" Patrick ran into the kitchen, breathing heavily. Sandy was immediately distracted and SpongeBob was relieved.

"What is it Patrick?" Sandy asked. _Damn that idiot! SpongeBob was about to tell me what's up with him._

"Come with me," he said. Sandy was hesitant – what would Mr Krabs say if he saw her taking a break? – but Patrick assured her that he had worked it out with him, so Sandy left with Patrick.

"I wonder what that was about," SpongeBob thought aloud. Squidward called for an order of a Krabby Patty with cheese and SpongeBob got right on it. Sandy wasn't back by the time he finished. Five minutes passed, then ten, fifteen, twenty...One hour. SpongeBob became worried. Had one of Patricks "genius" ideas gotten Sandy hurt? SpongeBob hoped not.

The Krusty Krab had reached closing time and SpongeBob hadn't seen Sandy since she went off with Patrick. He zoomed out of the Krusty Krab doors as soon as he was allowed and was outside Sandy's Treedome in no time. He was just about to go in when he remembered the last time he had been in Sandy's house without an invitation. He didn't want a repeat of that, not at all. So SpongeBob went home with the intention of calling Sandy. However, once at home SpongeBob had to feed Gary and then he noticed that his refrigerator had somehow leaked so he had to clean up the mess. Once that was finished, he realised that he was running low on snail food so he dashed to the shop and bought more. Finally though, he wearily made for the phone, only for it to begin to ring as his hand hovered above it. Giving up, he answered it tiredly.

"Hello?"

"SpongeBob! I...I need your advice." By coincidence, Sandy had called SpongeBob rather than him calling her.

"Sure thing Sandy! What's up?" In his eagerness to help Sandy, SpongeBob forgot complete to use his new, deep voice; something that Sandy was glad of.

"Uhm, well you might've noticed today that Patrick took me away so he could talk to me about something," she began. She had barely started but it already didn't sound good to SpongeBob.

"Uh huh..." he said.

"He kinda said that he wants to be my boyfriend and I didn't know what to say so I said I'll think about it but I still don't know since I never thought about Patrick like that and I'm so confused and I figured you would know what I should do," Sandy said, without taking a breath. She had just wanted to get it over and done with, and now that it was she was left with silence from SpongeBob. He was in shock. He had just found out that his best friend had asked out the girl of his dreams and he felt betrayed. _How could Patrick do this to me?? He knows I like – oh no wait, he doesn't._ SpongeBob had never even mentioned his feelings for Sandy to Patrick and it seemed like Patrick had done the same to SpongeBob. Of course, SpongeBob would tell Sandy not to go out with Patrick. It was obviously the right thing to do. Wasn't it? _What if Sandy really likes Patrick?_ _It wouldn't be fair to tell her to say no to him just because I'm selfish._

"SpongeBob?" _Don't tell me he's forgotten I'm here,_ Sandy thought.

"I'm here Sandy. D-do you...likePatrick?" It was hard for SpongeBob to ask that question because he was scared that Sandy would say yes.

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I just wanna hit him in his big head again and again and again. I guess he's a nice guy even if he is stupider than a plank of wood." SpongeBob gave a weak smile – maybe there was hope.

"You know, I could give him a chance. I mean, you never know, right?" Sandy continued. SpongeBob's heart sank.

"What? I mean, yeah, sure. I **guess**." He was wrong – there was no hope.

"Thanks SpongeBob. You really are a good friend," Sandy said, and hung up.

"But I don't want to be a good friend! I want to be a good **boyfriend**!" SpongeBob yelled into the phone.

"Meow!"

"Shut up Gary."

* * *

**Note (again!): I almost forgot to mention the bad news...I'm going away on Friday for 5 days so I don't think I'll be updating this soon...sorry guys, but I gotta have a life, right? :D**


	5. Patrick and Sandy

**Note: Sorry! It's late, I know I know! " It's my fault. I didn't write when I got back like I promised. Then the next day I wrote...but not this story. My original one that no-one reads -_- My holiday was fun though :D To make up for my lateness, this chapter is really long AND I'm going to upload the next chapter as soon as I upload this one. Yup, I've been working double time just for you guys! Hope yall appreciate it ya hear? ¬_¬" lol, enjoy! x  
**

* * *

Patrick and Sandy

"I got you some flowers," Patrick said, giving Sandy a bunch of wilted flowers.

"Uh, thanks...I guess," Sandy said, taking them from him. They were at his house for their first date together. Sandy thought that they were going to go out for dinner or the movies but Patrick had switched the TV on and turned it to ninja film. It wasn't the most romantic thing that he could have done but at least he was trying. They were sitting on his couch with a gap between them big enough for Pearl to fit in to, with room. Patrick was having the time of his life, laughing loudly whenever someone was killed while Sandy felt more and more awkward by the second. When the film was finally over she mentioned that it was getting late and she should be heading home now.

"Ok," Patrick said, already in his underwear. "See you tomorrow!" _Aint he gonna offer to walk me home?_ Sandy hesitated hopefully and was bitterly disappointed to see that Patrick was asleep. She groaned inwardly and left his house, walking in the direction of her house. She paused outside SpongeBob's pineapple house and thought that she hadn't visited him in a while...Sandy shook her head. _I'll see him at work tomorrow_. Just then, she thought that there was movement by one of his windows but when she looked up the window was empty. She sighed and kept walking.

SpongeBob sighed in relief behind the curtain; Sandy hadn't seen him staring at her. Ever since their conversation on the phone they hadn't had any contact at all. SpongeBob didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't take care of himself. The only thing he made sure he did was look after Gary, who was starting to worry about his owner. SpongeBob's bright yellow skin had paled so much that he was more like a dirty white colour now. The news that Sandy was dating his best friend had wounded him deeply. Tears escaped SpongeBob's already moist eyes as he thought of all the time Sandy had spent in Patrick's house – time that should have been spent with him. SpongeBob exhausted himself crying and eventually fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, SpongeBob felt stiff and his throat was dry. Looking at his reflection in one of his many mirrors, SpongeBob knew he looked dreadful. _I can't go to work like this_. He knew what had to be done, so he picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Mr Krabs, its SpongeBob. I have to tell you something," SpongeBob croaked out.

"Say it quick boy, or you might not make it on time to work," Mr Krabs said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not coming in. I'm...taking a sick day." Mr Krabs froze, and then realized that SpongeBob must be joking. He'd never not gone to work.

"Ar ar ar ar ar! Good one boy!" Mr Krabs laughed heartily. SpongeBob had feared that Mr Krabs wouldn't take him seriously – after all, SpongeBob loved being a fry cook more than life itself.

"I'm not joking Mr Krabs, I can't leave my house. I'm sorry." SpongeBob felt awful for letting his boss down but it couldn't be helped. Besides his physical appearance, it would hurt SpongeBob too much to see Sandy all day and know that he had no chance with her anymore. He just couldn't do it – he wasn't strong enough. Mr Krabs stopped laughing and was immediately concerned.

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I uh, have a...heart condition." It was true in a way. SpongeBob's heart was broken. Mr Krabs was really worried now. What if his top fry cook died??

"Is it fatal?" he asked, sweating a little.

"No, not at all. I'll probably be fine...but the uh, doctor doesn't know when I'll make a full recovery." SpongeBob felt bad about lying to Mr Krabs, but what he told him was close enough to the truth anyway that he didn't feel too bad.

"I understand lad. You just relax and focus on getting better, okay?"

"Thanks Mr Krabs. I will." They said their goodbyes and hung up. SpongeBob spent the rest of his day curled up in a ball, crying.

*

_SpongeBob is late? He couldn't be._ But he was. Sandy had already started working and SpongeBob was nowhere in sight. Mr Krabs arrived and so did Squidward, who prided himself in his lateness. Sandy was worried about SpongeBob. Something must have happened to him, which was the only reason that he wouldn't turn up for work. She decided that the best thing to do would be to ask Mr Krabs about SpongeBob, since he was the boss.

"Mr Krabs?" Mr Krabs hastily stuffed the money he had been sweet-talking into his pocket and turned to face Sandy.

"Eh, hello. What is it? I'm kind of busy..." he said nervously. Sandy didn't take any notice of his nervousness.

"Have you heard from SpongeBob? He isn't here yet," Sandy said, her voice revealing how worried she was about her friend. Her worry increased when Mr Krabs' expression changed into one of remorse.

"I'm afraid the poor lad is ill. Something about his heart. Doctor said he should be as right as rain eventually though." Sandy thanked Mr Krabs for telling her and hurried back to the kitchen, where she sat on an empty crate that used to carry Krabby Patties. _SpongeBob has something wrong with his ticker_. Sandy was more worried than ever before. _I know Mr Krabs said that he would be fine...but what if he won't be? What if he..? If I lose him...No!_ Sandy made up her mind there and then that she would visit him as soon as she got the chance. Preferably in her next break. She had to see SpongeBob, to see for herself just how bad his condition was. She felt awful that she hadn't seen SpongeBob for a while, and now he was ill. Sandy was barely able to make Krabby Patties after that; she was too worked up about SpongeBob. Eventually her break came and she got ready to rush over to SpongeBob's house. Unfortunately, her plan was foiled by the arrival of Patrick Star.

"I hope you're not here to eat for free again," Mr Krabs said menacingly. Patrick shook his head.

"Nope, not this time. I'm here to see my girlfriend!" Patrick grinned as Mr Krabs stared at him in shock.

"G-girlfriend?! **You** have a girlfriend??"

"Sure do," Patrick said happily.

"Who??" Mr Krabs couldn't believe that anyone would be stupid enough to be Patrick's girlfriend. Heck, if Krabs couldn't get a girl, how could Patrick??

"It's me," Sandy admitted quietly.

"Y-you??" Mr Krabs was astonished. He had always thought that Sandy was a smart squirrel, but now it was glaringly obvious that he was wrong. Sandy nodded. The whole restaurant had quietened, everyone shocked to learn that Bikini Bottom's idiot was dating the intelligent land animal. Sandy had been afraid of making her relationship with Patrick public and now her fear had come true. All around her, sea creatures began to laugh hysterically. Squidward laughed the hardest out of all of them, literally crying with laughter. Sandy was embarrassed and angry at the reaction she had received and her cheeks grew pink as a result of both emotions.

"C'mon Patrick. Let's get out of here," she said through gritted teeth, dragging him behind her. He waved to the audience as they left. Sandy pulled him to a deserted part of town and began pacing.

"That went well," he said cheerfully.

"Patrick, that was anything **but** well! They made a mockery of our relationship! They laughed in our faces!" Sandy fumed. Patrick didn't see the problem.

"People laugh in my face all the time," he pointed out. Sandy stopped pacing and stared at him. What he had said was undeniably true.

"What I think I'm trying to say here, Patrick, is that I don't think that this is working out..." Sandy hadn't wanted to end the relationship so soon but it looked to her like she had no choice. Looking at the pink fool in front of her only cemented her decision.

"What?" Patrick asked, tears filling up in his eyes. He'd seen enough TV to know that when someone said that they were going to break up with someone.

"Maybe we're only good together as friends," Sandy suggested. Patrick fell on to his knees at Sandy's feet, his eyes still filled with tears that wouldn't fall. He shook his head vigorously.

"No! That's not true! Sandy, I love you!" Sandy gasped. Patrick had just confessed that he loved her – _out loud._ No boy had ever said that to her before. She'd had a couple of boyfriends in college but none of them truly cared about her. One of them used her just so that he could pass. The other was only after one thing and as soon as Sandy realized that, she dumped him.

Sandy's face softened. She couldn't break up with Patrick, not now that he had proclaimed his love for her. She put both hands on either side of his face and he stood up slowly. They gazed into each other's eyes, their heads inching closer and closer, in anticipation for a kiss. Suddenly, Patrick's head banged against the glass of Sandy's helmet; their inevitable kiss was stopped. The laughed awkwardly and hugged instead.

"I love you Sandy," Patrick said happily. Sandy felt so relaxed in his arms. He was so soft; not as soft as SpongeBob but quite close – it was probably due to his fat. Sandy closed her eyes, wanting to hold on to the moment forever.

"I love you too, SpongeBob."

"What did you say?" Patrick asked. Sandy's eyes snapped open and she removed herself from Patrick's arms.

"I said I loved you," she said, confused. _What's he talking about now?_

"You said "I love you too...**SpongeBob**!" Patrick accused. Sandy looked at Patrick like he was crazy and laughed. "Stop laughing!" He stamped his foot angrily.

"I can't help it. There's no way I said SpongeBob! You must have heard wrong," she said, trying to get back into his arms. Patrick pushed her away.

"I know what I heard. You said SpongeBob." Sandy started to protest but Patrick interrupted her. "You did!! You said SpongeBob and you know it." Sandy didn't know it. She would never have said SpongeBob. She hadn't even been thinking of him! He was her friend, maybe even her best friend, but that was all. He was cute but they were just friends. Just friends. Any love she had for him would be in a friendly way.

Then why had she said SpongeBob's name instead of Patrick's? Or, at least why did Patrick **think** she said it, since Sandy knew she didn't. _I didn't say SpongeBob's name...I-I couldn't have!_ _It's a ridiculous accusation...Did I really say his name?_ When Sandy started to doubt herself, she knew it. She knew Patrick was telling the truth: she hadn't said his name at all. She'd said "SpongeBob". _But...why?_ There could only be one reason but Sandy didn't want to think about that.

"I know why you said his name," Patrick continued. Sandy looked at him guiltily. _Uh oh..._

"You like his name better than mine! But its okay, you can call me SpongeBob if you want." As expected, Patrick didn't have a clue. Sandy had two choices. Choice number one: go along with Patrick and pretend that she just preferred SpongeBob's name to his. This would ensure that she didn't hurt his feelings and they would probably have a long relationship built on one big fat lie. They'd probably end up married with three kids. Married and miserable. They'd most likely get a divorce and Sandy would get custody of all three kids; Patrick would see them every weekend and holiday. Sandy shuddered. No way did she want that to happen. Choice number two then.

"No Patrick. I didn't say SpongeBob's name because I like it better. I said his name because...because I like _him_ better." She winced, waiting for Patrick's response. To her surprise, he didn't seem to care about what she had just said.

"That doesn't matter Sandy," he said.

"I-it doesn't?" Sandy was confused again. Surely it **did **matter? Patrick shook his head and reached for Sandy, pulling her into his chest.

"No, it doesn't. You might like SpongeBob better, but I know you love me more. That's why we're a couple, right?" Sandy's heart sank. Patrick's ability to not grasp the meaning of her words should have occurred to her, but it hadn't. She wanted to hit herself, but she would do that later when she had the time. She had to end this relationship with Patrick – now.

"Wrong, Patrick," she said softly. "I...I don't love you in that way. I'm real sorry. Its over." She hoped that her words weren't too blunt, but with Patrick they sort of had to be. He looked upset for a moment and then his face lit up.

"It was fun while it lasted," he said.

"Yeah...sure." Sandy didn't want to hurt his feelings, but nothing about their short relationship had been fun for her. Patrick was a horrible boyfriend and she pitied the next girl who had a judgement as bad as she had when she agreed to be Patrick's girlfriend. They hugged one last time and promised to stay friends. Patrick went home then and Sandy realised that her break was over five minutes ago. Mr Krabs wouldn't be too happy.


	6. She'll Do Anything

**Note: Possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written O_O But who cares, right? |D The time in this chapter is the ACTUAL time I wrote this, just incase you erm...cared? (As if! Ha ha I'm a loser...) Again, sorry for the lateness of the previous chapter, please enjoy this one friends! x**

**p.s I don't own SpongeBob or the characters or anything like that...But I DO, however, own a SpongeBob poster, 2 pairs of SpongeBob socks, a SpongeBob mirror and a SpongeBob DS game. I would own a Sponge-Myster toy but those things are hideous!  
**

* * *

She'll Do Anything

Because she was late returning from her break, Mr Krabs made Sandy stay a bit longer than usual after closing time. The extra five minutes she was stuck at the Krusty Krab were possibly the worst five minutes of Sandy's life. She wanted to run all the way to SpongeBob's house and see how he was doing. _He must be so scared, all alone in his house with his heart condition_. Nothing lasts forever though, and her five minutes were soon up. Sandy dashed out of the restaurant as fast as she could in the direction of SpongeBob's house. She ran so fast that she managed to get to SpongeBob's house before Squidward arrived at his house, even with his five minute head start.

"Someone's in a hurry," he muttered under his breath. Sandy reached SpongeBob's house and had to take a rest outside his front door. As soon as she caught her breath, Sandy pounded on the door with both of her fists.

"Squarepants! Open the door!" she yelled. There was no answer. She yelled his name again but there was still no answer. _What if he fainted?_ Sandy tried her best not to panic. She banged on the door harder. Suddenly, she heard a shuffling sound from the other side of the door.

"Coming," a small voice croaked. Sandy was relieved to hear his voice, however weak it was. After a long while the door slowly opened and Sandy forced herself not to scream. SpongeBob was a mere shadow of his usual self; he was unnaturally thin, his spongy skin was almost white, his blue eyes had purple bags under them and his face was so sad it hurt to look at him.

"Sp-SpongeBob?"

"Sandy," SpongeBob acknowledged flatly. He looked up at her. Sandy was her usual self; her suit proved her intelligence, her fur looked so soft, her brown eyes shone brightly and her face was so beautiful it hurt to look at her.

"C-can I come in?" Sandy asked cautiously. SpongeBob said that she could and led the way slowly to his living room. He sat down in his armchair while Sandy stood.

"What do you want, Sandy?" SpongeBob's voice was tired. Seeing SpongeBob this way was hard for Sandy; she was used to the bubbly sea-sponge he usually was. She felt like crying but managed to pull herself together.

"Mr Krabs told me about your...condition. I came to see how you were. How are you?" SpongeBob avoided looking directly at her.

"I-I don't know. It's really painful...especially now. Maybe you should leave," SpongeBob said, staring intently at the floor in front of him.

"No way am I leaving you alone! I'm going to stay here with you until you feel better, and that's a promise," Sandy vowed. SpongeBob tried to protest but Sandy didn't listen to a word he said. She made him go to bed and she cooked him a decent meal, which he ate in bed. Sandy gave him a bell and told him to ring it if he wanted her to do anything for him. She made sure that she emphasized the word "anything". Shortly after that, SpongeBob fell asleep while Sandy cleaned up the kitchen. As she was doing this, she came across a book too big to put in the bin, even though that was exactly where she found it. Sandy picked it up and read the title out loud.

"10-Steps-To-Get-The-One-You-Like-To-Like-You-Back. Huh." With nothing better to do, Sandy decided to skim through it. She was curious as to why SpongeBob had such a book. _He must like someone..._she mused.

_Step one – Lead by Example. If you want to make someone fall in love with you, you'll have to fall in love with yourself first._ _Just as, if you want respect, you must demonstrate self-respect, no one worthy of your time is going to surrender their heart to someone who can't even impress themselves._ _Think of all the wonderful, interesting, clever, and enchanting parts of your personality and realize how valuable they make you as a person._ _How you see yourself and treat yourself shows the rest of the world how you should be treated. Lead with an example of appreciation for the unique and fantastic person you are and others will follow. If you want to make someone fall in love with you, the first 'someone' should be YOU._

Sandy stopped reading. Why did she feel like she was missing something? Something SpongeBob had said to her before linked to this section of the book. What was it? As she thought, it came to her. He'd said, "_I'd rather just reflect on what a brilliant sea sponge I am, because I'm in love with myself_". That could be his way of showing Sandy that he was amazing, and therefore she should think so too. Sandy laughed at herself. If she was to really believe that, then that would mean that SpongeBob was trying to get Sandy to fall in love with him. Now that was a ridiculous idea! Just like her saying "SpongeBob" instead of "Patrick" earlier was ridiculous..._Whatever. SpongeBob doesn't like me like that_, Sandy told herself. She read on.

"_Step Two – Challenge Yourself and Grow. Change is exciting. Change is a mystery. People who challenge themselves, grow and transform have an aura of adventure that keeps other people interested. It also makes others want to come along for the ride. Keep learning, trying and embracing new parts of the universe. Make someone fall in love with you and make sure they can't turn their attention away from you for fear they will miss your next exciting development._

An image of SpongeBob wearing impossibly white trainers, baggy jeans, a hooded jumper and black sunglasses flashed through Sandy's mind. There was no doubt about it: SpongeBob had been listening to everything this book told him to do. But why would SpongeBob even want to follow this book? It was filled with nonsense. You couldn't _make _someone fall in love with you! It just happened. Surely SpongeBob knew that? _Unless he felt like he had nothing else to lose..?_ Sandy shook her head absentmindedly and placed the book back in the bin exactly as she had found it. She wandered into the living room and after checking the time, was surprised to see that it was 01:11. Sandy tried to get comfortable on SpongeBob's sofa, but failed. She sat up and rested her head in her hands (more or less). When had life got so complicated?

Sandy realized that she must have dozed off for a while because she was woken up by the sound of the bell she had given SpongeBob. She was instantly awake and sprinted up the stairs to SpongeBob's room. When she got there, she found the bell on the floor. _It must have fallen._ She turned to leave but SpongeBob started talking.

"Sand...ee...Sand...ee." Sandy walked over to him; his eyes were still close. SpongeBob was talking in his sleep.

"I'm here SpongeBob," Sandy whispered. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and much healthier than when he had been awake earlier.

"Sand...ee...Hold...me," SpongeBob mumbled. Sandy gazed at the sleeping sponge. Her best friend. She loved her best friend. Sandy smiled to herself.

"Sand...ee...Hold...me," SpongeBob repeated. _I did promise that I'd come whenever he rang the bell and that I'd do anything for him_. With that reasoning, Sandy carefully lay down on top of SpongeBob's bed and gently wrapped one arm around his soft form.

"I love you SpongeBob SquarePants, and aint nothin' gonna change that," she whispered in his ear. She soon fell asleep holding SpongeBob.


	7. Lying and Avoiding The Truth

**Note: Admittedly, this chapter isn't very long but it is longer than the previous one and I have a feeling that I promised it would be...I wrote it in record time, but I think I was slow putting it up? Sorry, but I had to buy school things (yay! school! I love it like the nerd I am). Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I'm just going to warn you now: it's a cliffhanger! ;P Don't forget to review! x  
**

* * *

Lying and Avoiding The Truth

SpongeBob woke up from the strangest dream. In the dream, Sandy had hugged him and told him that she loved him. It had seemed so real, but then most of his dreams seemed real. Sandy was with Patrick now; there was no way she loved him like that. He heard the unmistakeable sound of someone downstairs in the kitchen, and then he remembered that Sandy had promised to look after him as long as he had his "heart condition". _Mr Krabs and his big mouth! Sandy's never going to leave, since she's the reason I feel like this..._SpongeBob could hear Sandy making her way slowly upstairs and she entered his bedroom, carefully carrying a tray. On the tray was a plate of waffles, maple syrup and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh! You're awake. Good mornin' SpongeBob! You sleep alright?" Sandy asked.

"Morning Sandy. I slept okay," SpongeBob replied. His voice wasn't croaky anymore and Sandy noticed that he had gotten a little colour back. She placed the tray on his lap.

"You look better today. How are you feeling?" SpongeBob considered the question before answering. How _was _he feeling?

"Uhm, I think I feel a little bit better than yesterday, but not a lot." Sandy nodded. He looked so weak, lying there in bed. She was just grateful that he hadn't woken up when she was holding him, otherwise she would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"I've fed Gary already. And ah, I have to go home. I need to have a shower and everything, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Is that okay SpongeBob?" SpongeBob felt weird that he had to give Sandy permission to go home. She left quickly so that she could return quicker. _I have to tell her that I'm not ill_, SpongeBob thought, getting out of bed and staring at his reflection in the mirror. While it was true that he wasn't ill, he certainly looked ill enough for Sandy to believe him. He didn't deserve to have a beautiful squirrel such as Sandy to be waiting on him hand and foot. _I have to tell her that I'm not ill_, SpongeBob thought again as he poured syrup on the waffles.

Meanwhile, at the Treedome, Sandy was rushing around packing a suitcase. She planned to stay at SpongeBob's for as long as possible. She even packed a lunchbox and stuffed it in the secret compartment on the inside of her suit so that she could eat. Soon after that, she was back at SpongeBob's house. As she had taken the keys, she just let herself in and found SpongeBob sitting in his armchair, crying over an old photo album.

"SpongeBob?" she said softly. Her voice startled him – he hadn't expected her back so fast. He hurriedly rubbed his eyes and hoped that she hadn't seen him crying, but she had. He threw the photo album across the room – it contained photographs of him, Patrick and Sandy.

"Oh, h-hello Sandy. I didn't think you'd...I wasn't crying!" he denied, even though Sandy hadn't said anything yet. She moved closer to him, a look of pity on her face.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anythin'," she said. Spongebob wished that was true – if he could tell her anything then he would have told her that he loved her with every fibre of his being.

"Sandy, I'm a liar and I don't deserve you're friendship," SpongeBob said, jumping off of the chair. Sandy looked at him incredulously and then started laughing hysterically.

"SpongeBob, you're only the most honest sea-critter I ever knew. There's no-one in the whole of Bikini Bottom more deservin' of my friendship than you." Sandy's words cut into SpongeBob and made him feel even worse. It was bad enough that he had deceived her but she thought that he would never lie to her. It was going to be harder than SpongeBob thought to admit his fake heart condition. But he had to do it. If he didn't then he'd regret it for the rest of his life – probably longer.

"Sandy, listen to me! I'm a horrible person and you should just forget all about me. I...I lied about having a heart condition." Sandy gasped. SpongeBob was...fine? She was relieved but at the same time she was furious with him. _That dirty rotten, no good, lying, sorry excuse for a sea sponge!_ _Does he have any idea what he put me through??_ Sandy could feel her rage rising inside of her, rearing up to explode. She wanted to hurt SpongeBob so badly for making her think that he might not have long left. She couldn't believe that her sweet, innocent friend was capable of such deceit. Sandy wanted to punch something.

"You hate me, don't you?" SpongeBob said quietly, staring at the floor. "It's okay if you do. I had it coming to me. Who was I kidding anyway?" Sandy felt her anger melt away. He obviously hadn't meant for it to come this far (even if it had), and Sandy couldn't deny that SpongeBob looked cute when he was like this. She took an audible deep breath.

"Naw, I don't hate you. Friends forgive and forget, right? So that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Sandy forced a smile as SpongeBob looked at her; surprised. He had expected some shouting and maybe a punch or two – not some nice words and a smile.

"Are you serious?" he asked uncertainly.

"Course I am! I could never hate you SpongeBob. I love you too much." SpongeBob's eyes bulged and he turned his normal, bright yellow colour. His heart rate increased

"What?" Sandy realized what she had said and quickly amended herself.

"As a friend, SpongeBob! Jeez, what did ya think I meant?" Sandy laughed hollowly, trying to make a joke out of it. SpongeBob joined her in the fake laughter. They hugged awkwardly.

"Hey, you look normal again. What's up with that?" SpongeBob looked down at his body and saw that he indeed looked normal again. He decided not to lie to Sandy again.

"I guess I was depressed before, and now I'm not." He wasn't going to tell her the whole truth though. That would require a back bone and SpongeBob was an invertebrate.

"Why were you depressed?" Sandy asked, confused. SpongeBob's life was anything _but_ depressing – he had loads of friends and family who cared about him, he had fun no matter what he was doing, he enjoyed his job, he had a hobby that was interesting and gave him exercise; the list could go on. SpongeBob didn't know how to answer without lying so he made the decision to be vague in his explanation.

"Well, there was this girl that I liked for a long time and just recently she told me that she likes someone else." Sandy's heart felt like it was being stabbed. _But of course he likes someone. What did I expect, that he'd like me just 'cause I liked him? That's just my luck though...I wonder who the lucky girl is and whether I can kill her without anyone noticing, or would that be taking things too far?_

"Do I know her?" Sandy asked, trying to sound uninterested. SpongeBob considered his options: what could he say to that without it being a lie?

"Maybe," he said finally. All this hiding the truth business made him feel just as bad as if he was actually lying. Sandy knew that SpongeBob was hiding something from her – it was obvious – but chose to ignore it. If he didn't want to tell her then she couldn't force him. He had a right to keep it to himself. Besides, what difference would it make if she knew? Sandy didn't care who SpongeBob liked. Not really. Not at all.

"Tell me who it is before I beat you to a pulp!" she said, lifting him up by the shirt forcefully and baring her teeth.

* * *

**P.S If you have the time, please go on my profile and do my poll! Description in the first paragraph ;P**


	8. Admittance

**Note: I'd just like to take a moment and thank Mr Jesus for performing a miracle. A technical miracle. Seriously, I tried to upload this chapter for TWO DAYS but there was some error? Anyways, I got really frustrated and everything so you can imagine my relief when it uploaded! Hooray! (Btw, I'm not really a religious person who goes to church and all that. I do go to a Catholic school though. Go figure) Enjoy this chapter, and I'm gonna tell you now this story is almost finished!!  
**

* * *

Admittance

"S-Sandy?! You're kidding me, right?" SpongeBob asked nervously, from his position in the air. He couldn't believe that Sandy was doing this. Maybe if the circumstances were different then he would believe it, since SpongeBob knew that Sandy had a temper. However, this seemed like a weird thing to be angry about.

"I'm deadly serious," Sandy growled, gripping SpongeBob's shirt tighter. "Tell me the name of the girl, **now**!" SpongeBob raked his brain to think of a name of a girl that Sandy didn't know. Mrs Puff? Pearl? _I hardly know any girls,_ SpongeBob realized. SpongeBob had to come up with a fake name and fast; otherwise Sandy would know his secret.

"Sandra Cheeks!"

"Huh?" Sandy was confused, and dropped SpongeBob. He landed on the floor with a "thump!". _Oh shrimp, now I've done it! Why didn't I just make up a fake name?! Oh SpongeBob, you're in for it now... _Sandy was having trouble speaking. Her mouth kept opening and closing, but no sound came out. SpongeBob tried to say something but Sandy put up one hand and shook her head. She slowly retreated towards the front door and left, running all the way home.

Gary slid over to SpongeBob, who was still on the floor where Sandy had dropped him.

"Meow?" he asked.

"She doesn't like me Gary. You saw the way she just ran away when I told her. She's probably going to tell Patrick all about it and they'll have a good laugh at dumb old SpongeBob!" SpongeBob hid his face in his hands.

"What am I gonna do?" he said miserably.

"Meow," Gary suggested. SpongeBob lifted his head and stared at the snail.

"Gary, no way! Are you crazy??"

"Meow," Gary responded sarcastically, and slithered away.

Sandy burst through her front door and took off her suit. Her hands were shaking as she put the suit away and her legs felt like jelly as she made her way to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and knew that in her entire life, she had never been happier. A small giggle of pleasure escaped her mouth. SpongeBob **liked** her! SpongeBob liked **her**! **SpongeBob** liked her! Sandy liked the way that sounded. _But he thinks I'm still with Patrick_. Sandy hadn't mentioned Patrick all the while she had been at SpongeBob's house and neither had he. She had planned on telling him that they were over once he was feeling better, but obviously now she knew that he wasn't ever sick. Truthfully, Sandy hadn't given Patrick a second thought, until SpongeBob had told Sandy that he liked her. While she was overjoyed that SpongeBob liked her, Sandy couldn't help but consider Patrick's feelings. It must be hard for someone to find out that their girlfriend was in love with their best friend, but it must be even harder to find out that not even a week after you stopped seeing each other, she had moved on to said best friend. That was why Sandy had run away from SpongeBob. _SpongeBob'll be okay by himself for a while_, Sandy thought as she dialled Patrick's number.

"Patrick?"

"Hi mom!" he said brightly. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Patrick, it's me, Sandy!"

"Mom? You changed your name?" Patrick asked worriedly, biting his lip. _Great, another thing for me to remem...ooo ice cream! _Sandy was beginning to get frustrated.

"No! It's Sandy, you know, the squirrel?!" she was almost shouting at him. On the other end of the phone, Patrick was confused.

"Sandy? What are you doing at my mom's house?" Sandy chose to ignore him and get straight to it. Talking to Patrick usually tried her patience and this wasn't any exception.

"I have to tell you something _**real**_important, okay?" Patrick nodded, forgetting that Sandy couldn't see him. Sandy, relieved at the silence, continued.

"I think I'm gonna become SpongeBob's new girlfriend." Sandy held her breath, waiting for Patrick's reaction. To her surprise, he started clapping and cheering.

"Aw, your first underwater boyfriend!" he said. Sandy struggled to fight the urge to hit herself in the head.

"Patrick, you and I used to go out so he's not my first underwater boyfriend," she said, as calmly and slowly as she could.

"You and I went out?" Patrick asked, surprised. Sandy gritted her teeth together and said goodbye. Once off the phone with Patrick, Sandy realized that her conscience was cleared and she could tell SpongeBob that she liked him too without feeling guilty about Patrick. Sandy was giddy with excitement and decided to dress up for the occasion.

An hour later, Sandy realized that all she could really do was put some lipstick on and swap her pink flower for a rose, since she would be wearing her suit. When she was finally ready, Sandy made her way over to SpongeBob's house. When she got there, she raised her fist to knock on the door but before she could connect it with the metal surface, the door opened to reveal SpongeBob with a packed brown suitcase.

"SpongeBob, are you going on a short holiday?" Sandy asked. SpongeBob couldn't believe that Sandy had come back, but in his eyes that didn't change anything.

"No, I'm leaving Bikini Bottom. For good!" SpongeBob said. He tried to move past Sandy but she purposefully blocked his path. "Cut it out Sandy! I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I've made up my mind." SpongeBob tried to look as certain as he had felt a few moments ago. _There's no way I'm lettin' him leave me!_ Sandy had no intention of losing SpongeBob.

"But you can't leave! I–" SpongeBob interrupted her.

"I think you'll find that I **can** leave, Sandy. It's not like anyone's going to miss me, except maybe Gary, Squidward, Mr Krabs, Mrs Puff, Larry, Pearl, Plankton, Karen, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy..." SpongeBob listed the names of everyone who lived in Bikini Bottom, but left out "Sandy" and "Patrick".

"SpongeBob," Sandy said softly, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss ya too, you know." At this, SpongeBob looked at Sandy properly. He took in the red lipstick and matching red rose. He saw the tears in her eyes and heard the sadness in Sandy's voice. He came to the obvious conclusion:

"Did Patrick put you up to this?" he asked. "I bet you have a really swell date planned after this, don't you?"

"No SpongeBob, he didn't and we don't." Sandy cupped his cheek in one hand and looked him directly in his eyes. "I broke up with him." SpongeBob's jaw dropped and hit the floor. The suitcase fell out of his hand and his eyes bulged to ten times their normal size. Sandy took a wary step back – _what an over-reaction_ – and SpongeBob quickly regained his composure.

"I-is that so?" he said, trying to sound unsurprised and failing. He reached down and picked up his suitcase again. "That's just awful, but I've got a bus to catch so if you don't mind..." SpongeBob tried to walk away but Sandy grabbed him and forced him to look at her.

"It was because of you, SpongeBob! I broke up with him because of you!" she said loudly. Her words rang in SpongeBob's ears and he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Me? What did **I** do??" he asked. Sandy let go of him and looked away. She thought that this would be easy, going to SpongeBob's house, confessing her love, living happily ever after. Now that it had come down to it, she couldn't say it. She knew it with all her heart, but she just couldn't say it into those gorgeous blue eyes she knew so well. SpongeBob waited impatiently for her to say something. From where he was, all SpongeBob could see of Sandy was the back of her; her head was down and she was fumbling with something in her hands.

"Well, I've got to be going, Sandy. Maybe I'll come back to visit one day, eh?" SpongeBob gave a small smile, knowing that the chances of him wanting to come back to visit were slim. Sandy was still fumbling with something and didn't as much as look at him. With a heavy sigh, SpongeBob turned around again and started towards the bus stop that would lead him out of –

Sandy was in front of SpongeBob suddenly, and he opened his mouth in surprise. That was when she kissed him. Whilst her back was turned, Sandy had been unzipping her suit so that she could get out. SpongeBob was shocked at first. Sandy was kissing him, and on the lips too! He stared at the beautiful squirrel, whose face was blurred because she was so close to him. After a while SpongeBob got over the shock and started to kiss Sandy back, his eyes closing like Sandy's. When Sandy felt SpongeBob's lips responding to her own, Sandy was encouraged and deepened their kiss. SpongeBob wrapped his arms around her body and Sandy rested her own on his shoulders. They both felt the spark of attraction as they locked lips.

_If I'd have known how good this feels, I would have started kissin' SpongeBob a long time ago!_

_Sandy has nicer lips than I ever imagined..._

To SpongeBob and Sandy, their kiss lasted for hours but in reality it lasted for about a minute, since Sandy started to have difficulty breathing and had to put her suit back on.

"That's why I broke up with Patrick," she said breathlessly.

* * *

**Note: Shock! Sandy! SpongeBob! Don't forget to review ;) Also, vote on my poll pretty please with a sugar and cherry on top. OH YEH! I start school tomorrow, but it's only a half day and then on Tuesday I don't have school, so I'll be able to write. However, after that its school as usual...**


	9. The Last Chapter

**Note: Hello hello! School today was boring -_- Except I found out that I got an A* in R.E, and I thought I failed! So that was good news...This chapter, I have to thank _Carcrasher88_** **for letting me borrow the idea of Sandy...well, you'll figure it out when you read on ;) But a BIG thanks to you! And some sad news...this is the last "chapter" :( The Spandy adventure has come to an end my friends...**

* * *

The Last Chapter

After their big kiss, Sandy helped SpongeBob to put away his clothes from his suitcase. There was no way he was leaving after that. They talked a little awkwardly until the sun went down, and then Sandy said that she had to go home. SpongeBob said that he would walk her home and wouldn't take no for an answer. The walk was mostly silent as neither of them knew what to say. Soon enough they arrived at Sandy's Treedome.

"So uh, I guess this is goodbye," SpongeBob said. Sandy nodded.

"Yep. See you at work tomorrow SpongeBob." They hugged; Sandy went inside and SpongeBob went home. From inside her dome, Sandy watched SpongeBob walk away and saw him turn back after a few steps. Their eyes locked and they waved self-consciously.

The next day at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and Sandy tried to carry on working like normal. It didn't help that whenever they caught each others' eye they giggled and blushed all different shades of red. Fortunately, Mr Krabs was too busy counting his money to notice and Squidward was too busy not caring.

After their shift was over, SpongeBob asked Sandy if she wanted to do something together. Sandy had seen a poster for a new sci-fi movie that was out and wanted to watch it, so they went to the cinema and saw _Underwater Robots_. In the dark, SpongeBob reached for Sandy's hand and they watched the entire movie holding on to each others' hands and blushing. Watching the movie gave Sandy an idea and when it was over she said goodbye and rushed home, leaving SpongeBob slightly confused. _Did I do something wrong?_ he wondered.

The next day, Sandy didn't come in to work and SpongeBob called her to make sure she was okay.

"Okay? I'm more than okay! Tell Mr Krabs I quit," Sandy said cheerfully, panting a little. SpongeBob was surprised – why would Sandy quit her job? She still needed the money. SpongeBob tried to ask Sandy why she was quitting but she didn't give him a chance.

"SpongeBob, I'm kind of busy right now...I'll call you back later okay? Bye!" she said, and hung up before SpongeBob could protest. _Maybe I _did_ do something wrong. But what?_ SpongeBob wondered what he could have done for the whole day and when it was finally time for him to go home; he still hadn't figured it out. After feeding Gary and having his own dinner SpongeBob waited patiently by his phone for Sandy to call him. When one hour had passed, SpongeBob lost his patience. When two hours had passed, SpongeBob lost his hope. By the fifth hour, SpongeBob was asleep with the TV on. The phone ringing woke him up.

"Yee-haw! SpongeBob, I finally did it! Come over as soon as you can, 'kay? I can't **wait** to show you!" Sandy was excited about something, and her loud voice woke SpongeBob up completely.

"I'll be there!" he promised. Five seconds later SpongeBob was knocking on Sandy's front door. _Wow, he came awful quick_, Sandy thought to herself as she unlocked the door. SpongeBob put the helmet filled with water over his head before entering Sandy's air-filled home. He didn't miss the huge smile she had on her face, or the dark circles under her eyes that meant she hadn't slept.

"What's up Sandy?" SpongeBob asked.

"I just did something that shot two birds with one bullet. It took me all last night and all of today, but it was worth it. SpongeBob, I'd like to introduce you to the _Max Breather 5000_." Sandy produced a small syringe containing a sparkling, bright blue liquid.

"Oooo!" SpongeBob said in awe. "What does it do?" At this, Sandy's smile got bigger than SpongeBob ever believed possible.

"It makes land creatures breathe underwater." Sandy waited for SpongeBob to react to the news. It took him a while to fully understand what that truly meant for them.

"So you'll...be able to breathe underwater?" SpongeBob asked, even though he knew what the answer was. Sandy confirmed herself.

"I won't need my suit and I can get paid a LOT for somethin' this impressive by the chimps. I'll never need to work again," she said happily. She was clearly pleased with her invention and all the perks that came with it. Although SpongeBob didn't doubt for a second that Sandy was a talented scientist, he couldn't help but wonder how she knew her invention worked and voiced his query.

"Well, I don't yet. I'm gonna test it now," Sandy said, and promptly stuck the syringe into her arm, forcing all of the sparkling liquid into her system. Nothing happened for exactly four seconds and then Sandy was on the ground, shaking violently and crying out in pain.

"SANDY!" SpongeBob cried, running over to her. He tried to hold her but she was moving around too much for him to do so. Tears ran down her cheeks as the pain shot through her entire body. Her chest felt tight and her muscles ached in a way she had never experienced before.

"ARGH! SpongeBob...it hurts so much!" she screamed. SpongeBob had never felt so helpless. He wanted to do something to stop the pain Sandy was currently going through but there was nothing he could do. SpongeBob somehow managed to grab Sandy's hand and she gripped his like a vice, causing SpongeBob's hand to turn purple. He didn't care that his hand was being squeezed beyond anything he had ever felt as in his mind it was all he could do for Sandy right now.

"Don't worry Sandy. I'm here for you," SpongeBob tried to soothe her. Sandy gave one final cry of pain that was the loudest of them all before falling silent. She didn't move.

"S-Sandy? Sandy?!" Her hand dropped from SpongeBob's. SpongeBob recoiled in horror. _Sandy couldn't be...?_ He couldn't bring himself to even think the word. He tried to check her pulse but he didn't know where to put his fingers. _There were so many things I didn't say...so many things I wanted to do...what if I never get the chance? _Tears started to fall from SpongeBob's blue eyes.

"Oh Sandy! I couldn't bare it if you died!" he wailed, and flopped his head onto Sandy's stomach. He cried uncontrollably, wishing that he hadn't let her inject herself in the first place. SpongeBob jumped when he felt a hand on his head and was overjoyed to see that it was Sandy's. Her head was raised and she was looking at him.

"SpongeBob?" her voice was a mere whisper and sounded drier than a desert.

"Yes Sandy?" SpongeBob responded eagerly, wiping the tears away from his face. He was ecstatic that she was alive.

"I...need...water," Sandy gasped. SpongeBob struck into action immediately. He picked her up and ran with her in his arms to her front door. As soon as she was in the water, Sandy was fine. She took a few deep breaths to get used to breathing underwater and then giggled.

"You can put me down now, SpongeBob." SpongeBob laughed nervously.

"Oh, right," he said, and gently put her down. Sandy moved around a bit, experimenting with her new breathing. She was excited and pleased that it had worked. SpongeBob took off his water helmet and then watched her admiringly as she moved. _My girlfriend sure is smart_. Sandy realized that SpongeBob was staring at her and stopped doing a handstand to return to him.

"So are you going to tell your bosses?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah, there's just one thing I gotta do first," Sandy replied, smiling suggestively at him.

"What's that?" SpongeBob was clueless. Sandy sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, before leaning in and kissing SpongeBob on the lips. This time, SpongeBob responded quickly; kissing her back and holding her. Sandy, in turn, held on to SpongeBob as they shared their second kiss. Neither SpongeBob nor Sandy thought they would stop anytime soon as they didn't have to break apart so that one of them could breathe. However, Sandy knew that there were things to be done and forced herself to break off the kiss.

"Wow Sandy," SpongeBob breathed. "That was amazing." His eyes were shining as he said it.

"I know," Sandy said, smiling. "But I've got to tell the chimps about my invention and I might be busy for a few days. I promise I'll make it up to you, kay?" SpongeBob nodded and said that he understood. Sandy pecked SpongeBob's cheek and he left, both of his cheeks slightly pink. He couldn't believe that the gorgeous squirrel he had known for so long was finally his. SpongeBob thought about how far he had come. A week ago he never would have dreamed that Sandy liked him the way he was. He laughed at the memory of trying to change him self for her, and for what? It had been a pointless effort and he was glad that he had thrown away the stupid 10-Steps-To-Get-The-One-You-Like-To-Like-You-Back book. It had been no help at all.

On the way home, SpongeBob bumped into Patrick who was staring at a rock – almost as if he was concentrating.

"Hey Pat," SpongeBob said uncertainly. Patrick snapped out of it and said hello to his best friend.

"What were you doing?" SpongeBob asked him.

"What was who doing?" Patrick asked, scratching his bum. SpongeBob expected nothing less from him.

"Do you wanna go jelly fishing with me?"

"Do I ever!" Patrick grinned, and the two friends walked to Jelly Fish Fields, where SpongeBob planned to tell him about his new relationship with Sandy. He really did love that squirrel.


	10. Epilogue 5 Years Later

**Note: Ah ha! A double update?! No way! lol just a short thing really, because I love you all. Really now, this is the last bit. It was nice while it lasted. Crazy Amazing x  
**

* * *

Epilogue – 5 Years later

"Sandy," SpongeBob whispered in the dark of the night. "Sandy." He shook her awake.

"Wha..?" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"I heard a noise downstairs." His fright was evident in his voice. Sandy rolled over and waved a hand in the air.

"So go check it out..." SpongeBob shook her more forcefully.

"Come with me, _please_!" Sandy groaned but grudgingly got up, wrapping her evening gown around her body. She grabbed a baseball bat, SpongeBob grabbed a toothbrush and they both snuck downstairs, SpongeBob hiding behind Sandy. Sandy could hear the noise too, and she followed it into the kitchen. She froze when she got there – she could see a dark figure sitting at the table. Swiftly, Sandy switched the light on and attacked.

"HIYAH!!!" she jumped into the air and swung the baseball bat down, but stopped mere millimetres of hitting the figure at the table.

"Spanner?"

"Hi mom," the young sponge/squirrel cross breed replied meekly, his mouth stuffed with food. He was kneeling on a chair as he wasn't yet tall enough to sit down and reach the top of the table. Spanner had the shape of a squirrel but was yellow like his dad; he also had his dad's teeth and lack of height. He had his mom's brains which showed clearly, even at his young age.

"Spanner!" SpongeBob said angrily. "What have we told you about sneaking downstairs at midnight to eat food?"

"Uh, nothing?" Spanner replied. He took in his parents' angry faces and realized that this was the wrong answer. He gulped and tried again. "Not to do it..."

"That's right young man! Now you best march right back to bed before I really lose my temper!" Sandy said sternly. Spanner hung his head and walked slowly to his room, which had been built shortly before his birth as a new addition to the tree house. Sandy's Treedome had long since become a simple tree without the dome, and SpongeBob had moved in with her a few months after they had gotten married. He still had his pineapple house, and planned on giving it to Spanner when he was eighteen. SpongeBob wrapped his arm around his wife and looked at her adoringly.

"Shall we go back to bed?"

* * *

**Note: Maybe you liked me just as much as the story? (I doubt it...XD) If you want, please vote on my poll! Although I must say, I'm leaning more towards yes on this...Information is in my profile, 1st paragraph. Seriously now, last time I'm going to say it on this story. Goodbye! Crazy Amazing x**


End file.
